


Bloodbound

by AlexandrinaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Kaydel, Biting, Cheating, F/M, Knotting, Kylo Ren is 28, Living Together, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Rey & Kaydel are sisters, Rey is 17, Size Difference, Size Kink, Star Wars AU, Taking Advantage, alpha kylo, beta rey, things are about to get real complicated real fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrinaRen/pseuds/AlexandrinaRen
Summary: Seventeen year old Rey and her older sister Kaydel were orphaned a couple of years ago and have been living together since then. They've done the best they can considering their situation, and Rey can honestly say that she is happy with her life, despite the pain of her past. But everything changes when Kaydel starts seeing Kylo Ren, an Alpha to boot. And even though Rey is happy for her sister, she could do without having to listen to their voracious sex life night after night. And to top it all off, Rey seems to be coming down with something. Can a girl catch a break?
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened.. read the tags please. xoxo

Living with your older sister definitely has it perks. There's no denying it. Like the fact that it sometimes feels like an endless girls night.Complete with raiding each other’s closets for new outfits or a hairbrush. Watching chick flicks together and eating ice cream straight out of the bucket on a regular week night, almost every week. Its really quite cliche. They joke about it endlessly. Pretending to be like the Gilmore Girls.

But it also has its drawbacks. Such as when said older sister brings home a boyfriend. To their shoebox of an apartment. 

The two bedroom condo is perfect for the two of them, with its combined kitchen and living space. Its cosy. But their bedrooms are right next to each other, separated by a paper thin wall.

And it’s not like Rey has anything against Kaydel’s boyfriend per se. In fact she’s quite happy that her older sis finally seems to have found someone. She’s been single far too long now, and she’s twenty five. She should date. Rey doesn’t want to feel like she’s the one dragging her sister down. Keeping her from her full potential. Some of Kaydel’s friends have already started getting married, having kids. All while Kaydel is busy sacrificing her whole life for her little sister. 

That guilt over that fact, is already there, all the time. 

Knowing how much her sister had to give up when their parents died in a car crash four years ago.

She dropped out of her last year of college to take care of Rey who was thirteen years old at the time. Letting go of her dreams to become a lawyer. Temporarily she said. But she never spoke about going back anymore. And now she was working full time to support the two of them. She never seemed to do anything, purely for herself. Of course she should be allowed to be happy. Even if it might be moving a bit fast.

One weekend Kaydel got back home late after having drinks with Paige and Jessica. Which was unusual in and of itself, she rarely partied. Yet she was so drunk that she almost stumbled in to the doorway before passing out in her room. Not even noticing Rey as she helped her sister remove her high heeled shoes, and peeled the false lashes from her eyelids, before tucking her into bed. 

And then the next day, after shehad scraped herself back up from her hangover, she walked around smiling to herself like a fool. Texting on her phone. Absentmindedly watching the latest episode of the horror series she and Rey were watching together. Obviously no paying too much attention. 

This continued for three weeks, with Kaydel clearly making up excuses, like that she was going to hang out with Paige. Spending a ridiculous time getting made up, for what she claimed was a chill night. Getting home after midnight, sometime almost in the morning. It was glaringly obvious that she had met someone. But Rey wasn’t going to pressure her. She could tell her in her own time.

And after a month of this. She finally did. Suddenly announcing one night that her boyfriend was coming over the next night to have dinner with them. Rey squealed with the appropriate amount of happiness, dancing around the small kitchen with her sister. Letting her gush about this supposedly fantastic Kylo Ren. 

Yet when the doorbell rang the next day and her sister rushed to open the door. Rey didn’t quite know what she had expected from the mysterious Kylo. But whatever she had pictured, he wasn’t it.

In her periphery she could see him looming in the doorway, towering over her sister who like Rey, was quite tall for a woman. And to add to the "looming" quality he was clad in black from head to toe. Coal black hair falling in carefully styled waves around an oddly featured face. Skin pale, littered with moles. Nose slightly hooked and lips unusually plush.

And he was so clearly an Alpha.

Alphas that were so rare these days that you almost never met one of them. Omegas were even rarer. Alpha and Omega pairings was something you usually found in some sappy romantic movie, but never in real life. It was a fantasy.

But even so, you could never mistake an Alpha for anything other than just that. An apex predator among sheep. The sheep would be the betas like Rey and her sister. And her best friends Rose and Finn. And hey, most of her classmates. Rey didn’t mind.

There was just something about the Alphas. They were usually tall, and well muscled. But it was something more than that. Something commanding about their very presence.It usually meant they tended to stray towards leadership and politics. Climbing the corporate ladder with ease.

At the door Kaydel murmured something to Kylo just as he bent to kiss her. Rey turned around quickly. Stirring the casserole dish in an attempt to busy herself. But even so she was fully aware as she heard the two of them moving towards her in the kitchen.

Her sister cleared her throat. ”Ehm, Kylo this is my little sister Rey.”

Rey turned around at this. Hopefully a convincing smile on her face. She found her sister and Kylo on the other side of the kitchen island across from her. Hand in hand.

”And Rey, this is my.. my boyfriend Kylo.”

Kaydel’s face split wide with a shy smile. Cheeks pinking prettily. Rey wiped her hands on the back of her thighs before she reached out a hand towards him. He took her hand in his. Large hand completely engulfing hers as he shook it. Firmly. 

_Typical Alpha._ Rey thought, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she held his gaze. Squeezing his hand just as surely. 

For a second she thought she saw some emotion flash in his eyes dark eyes. A challenge. But then it was gone. And he was smiling. Cheeks dimpling. Hmm that made him seem somewhat less intimidating.

”Its a pleasure to meet you Rey. Your sister has told me so much about you.” He said in a deep baritone. 

And that was that. 

They ate dinner together that night. Laughing around their small kitchen table. Talking for hours. It turned out Kylo worked for a company called The First Order, and he and Kaydel had first met during an expo a couple of weeks earlier. Kaydel was working as a home stager, which meant she often had to go to these things. And he was apparently in the realtor business. A higher up of course. That explained the expensive looking clothes. And the carefully styled hair. He’s whole visage screamed money. Nothing less was to be expected from an alpha. 

Later they watched a movie together in their living room area, right next to the kitchen. Kylo with his arm slung around Rey’s older sister who snuggled into his side. It wasn’t too awkward, Rey thought to herself as she watched them indulgently from the armchair next to the couch. 

Rey excused herself at around ten, leaving the two lovebirds on the couch. Opting instead to cozy down in her bed, chatting with her friends on their group chat before she fell asleep. Happier and more optimistic about the future than she had felt in a long time. She hoped her parents would be happy, just as she was, the Kaydel finally seemed to have found someone. She just hoped he was good enough for her sister. She would give him hell otherwise, she thought, a small smile stretching her lips as her eyes closed.

She woke up a couple hours later, to rhythmic thumping and muffled moans. 

A sound that would mark the beginning of her coming hell.

* * * * *

It wasn’t like there was anything specific wrong with him. Not by any stretch. She liked Kylo. She really did. She was quite sure in fact that her mom and dad would've approved had they still been alive. He was nice to her, and most importantly he made her sister happy. That much was obvious to anyone who knew Kaydel. And he could cook. Honestly, Rey hadn’t eaten such gourmet food since the death of her parents. Her sister was a lot of things, but a good cook was not one of them.

And even though it went against every feminist bone in her body to admit it, but it was kind of nice to have a man around the house. Someone who could carry things for them, reach up into impossibly high spaces, and fix things like a squeaking door hinge without being asked to. Lifting the heavy casserole dish out of Rey's hands before she managed to drop it, again.

But their cohabitation was quickly starting to grate on Rey. 

And the thing was, she couldn’t figure out why. Why the were cohabitating that is. Being in the business he was in he probably had a really nice apartment in Up town Chandrila. In fact she was pretty sure Kaydel had said so after one of the few times she spent the night there. But still they were always at Kaydel’s and Reys. Always meaning at least three nights a week. At least.

Which meant he was there when in the morning when she woke up, eating cereal by the bucket loads in the kitchen. He was there when she got home from school, tall form spread out on their small couch. Feet dangling over the edge. Watching sports. Any sport. 

He was there when she waited for the bathroom to be unoccupied, assuming her sister was in there. Standing outside in a loose harry potter nightgown, freezing her butt off, before she finally sighed knocking loudly on the door. ”Come on Kay, I need to get ready.” she whined.

But when the door finally swung open, flushing Rey’s face with a billowing wave of steam, it wasn’t her sister that she stumbled into. Raised palms slamming against damp skin stretched taught over hard muscle. It wasn’t her sisters small hands that grabbed her elbows steadying her. 

Of course it was him. He was everywhere.

Smelling like.. like a fucking man. 

Rey flushed beet red as she staggered back away from him, muttering an incoherent apology before she turned and ran back to her room. Opting to forgo a shower to be able to leave the apartment a soon as possible. Something that would soon become a bit of a trend. 

Another morning she came across him standing before the open fridge, clad in skin tight training gear (honestly who even wore clothes that tight?). Hair plastered to his neck with sweat as he guzzled down orange juice straight from the box. A chicken leg clutched in his other hand. _Ew_. She had planned to drink that orange juice, in a glass.

And that was another point. Sure he was cooking for them, but he was also eating them out of the house. The man seemed to be insatiable. And no wonder, considering how ripped he was. Not that Rey really had looked that one time. She hadn’t been able to help what her hands had felt when she stumbled into him. It was just pure facts.

Suddenly he was always with them on their movie nights. Kaydel’s and Rey’s. Mostly it was fun to have someone else there with them. A male point of view. Someone who got the jokes that Kay never laughed at. Who could argue along with her against Kay, when she’s decided to not like a movie. Together they always seemed manage to convince her. One time they even high fived over her head, to Kaydel's chargrin.

And then there was the awkward times, when the sound of their kissing makes her want to scratch her own eyes out. As she watched from the periphery as her sisters hand crept up Kylo’s muscled thigh. Even though Rey was sitting RIGHT there thank you very much. In the armchair, not the couch. 

And the sex scenes. Oh the sex scenes. Those were awkward even when just watching with a friend, but now. Ugh. Something seemed to spark in the air between her sister and her boyfriend. The awkwardness reaching new levels. Even as Rey rubbed her legs together and tried to lean as from the two of them as humanly possible. The armrest digging painfully into her ribs. 

Then of course. The creme d’la creme. **The nights.**

Rey had always known that their shitty apartment had thin walls. But now she knew. Holy hell did she ever know, that those walls were thin as fucking papers sheets. A fact that is painfully impossible to deny as she lays there night after night, with earbuds in her ears, pillow wrapped around her head, and still hears clearly each time her sisters headboard bangs into the wall separating their bedrooms, over and over again. Over and over.

_She loves her sister. Her sister deserved happiness_ , she repeated to herself, repeatedly, like a mantra. But come on. She was going crazy like this. Stark raving mad.

Her friends had even started to comment on her haggard appearance in school. Her bloodshot eyes and the bags underneath them. She was loosing sleep. And she was pretty sure she was gaining weight to boot. Her boobs continuing to bulge out of the sides of her usual lacy, wireless bra. Her cotton briefs digging uncomfortably into her hips. And no wonder considering how she was eating. It was not that she and her sister had starved. Not by any means. But they had mostly eaten junk food, at irregular times. Now they were eating full meals. Almost every night. Either freshly cooked by Kylo, or leftovers from when he had cooked. 

Rey and her sister had always been naturally thin, Rey more stick-like than anything. But now she was filling out somewhat. She wasn’t curvy by any stretch of the imagination, but she was a little more fuller than before. Seventeen and a half seemed like a weird time to go into puberty. Considering the fact that she had gotten her period when she was twelve. But something was happening to her. Despite the haggardness of her face.

Two months into "the relationship", Rey woke up in a daze. Eyes blinking in the darkness as she tried to pinpoint what exactly had awoken her. Was it something outside? Her ears perked up as she detected the telltale rhythmic thumping, and she cringed.

Kriff. They’d woken her up. Again.

And then as she moved to turn over in her bed, to wrap a pillow or two around her head, She was horrified to find her inner thighs sticky. The crotch of her panties sticking to her skin. She was well and truly wet. And her sister was having sex in the room across from her. Honestly, what was wrong with her.

She vaguely recalled the feeling of arousal from her dreams. She had the distinct memory that she had been doing something erotic, with someone. Eek. It was probably just the natural reaction of her body. The sound of their lovemaking weaving its way into her dreams. Causing her body to react instinctively. 

Rey gazed up into her dark ceiling as she absently brushed a hand over her mons, underneath her panties. The pads of her index finger and thumb parting the small little thatch of dark hair before they travelled downwards. She lightly stroked the hood of her clit and shuddered delicately. _Yes._ She stilled for a moment, before letting out a pent up breath. What was the harm, why not just give her body what it wanted? It would make her relax, make sleep come easier. And she desperately needed to sleep.

Yeah sure the situation was fucked up. But this wasn’t about the people in the other room. Her body had just reacted naturally, and now she was just going to take care of it. Just like she had to breathe and eat. It was just a need that she had to satisfy. Simple as that.

Closing her eyes, she started circling her clit with practiced ease. Biting her lip to keep quiet.

In her mind she imagined a faceless stranger moving over her body to the time of the headboard hitting the wall. Matching the sound, stroke for stroke. Sweat beaded on her forehead, making her hairline damp as she writhed silently under the covers.

It took a shockingly short amount of time to take her to the edge. 

Her legs shivered and shook as she upped the pace, and the first tingling sensation of her climax shuddered through her. Her toes curling as electric currents zapped from her clit and through every nerve ending in her body. And suddenly the stranger in her mind wasn’t so faceless anymore. Her eyes shot open as her orgasm reached its peak. Her legs spasmed, and she couldn’t help the tiny whimper that escaped her tigthly closed lips. 

The thumping came to an abrupt stop.

Her heart flew into her throat, making it impossible to swallow. _Shit had they heard her?_

And then it suddenly picked up again, faster than before. The bed hitting the wall with renewed force. Followed in seconds by a low growl, and then a feminine shriek. 

~~ _ Fuck her life.  _ ~~

Blushing from the top of her head to the very tip of her toes, Rey sank down beneath the covers. Pulling her hand out of her panties as she squeezed her eyes shut. She had just gotten off to the beat of her sisters seemingly perfect sex life. And they had possibly heard her. Or at least it was possible he had. She’d read somewhere that Alpha’s sense of smell, sight and hearing was a lot keener than a betas.

She couldn’t decide what was more fucked up. What she had done, or the fact that she had to listen to this shit every night.

Pondering this, she fell into a fitful sleep. Her orgasm granting her the calm she had so desperately sought. Her shame melting away as she finally drifted off.

***   
Rey's & Kaydel's apartment


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here comes chapter two!  
> As usual I'm so thankful for every kudos and every comment, I love it when you show your appreciation ^^,
> 
> But be forewarned.. this is not everyones cup of tea. Shit is about to hit the fan so to speak.

When her alarm clock set off in the morning, her eyes flickered open to be met by the offending light of dawn, sunlight slipping through her hastily closed blinds. She groaned, promptly squeezing them shut. Blindly reaching for her phone to turn off the offending sound.  Her whole head felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer. The sun rays burning her eyes like lasers. Her mouth was dry, tasting decidedly icky. And she was bathed in cold sweat, almost feeling feverish. 

She ended up snoozing her alarm at least three times before she finally managed to tumble from the bed. Placing naked feet on the cold hardwood floor. Furiously rubbing at her eyes, she glared at her reflection in the full figure mirror across from her bed, and promptly grimaced. Her hair was sticking out in all directions. Her eyes bloodshot and her lips chapped.

Damned. She really was coming down with something. But she didn’t have time for sickness today. She had a biology test this morning, and it was crucial that she aced it if she wanted to keep her score. And she needed all the A’s she could get for her scholarship. 

Sliding out of her bed, she shuffled over to her wardrobe. Hastily pulling out an outfit, not really looking at what she grabbed. Before she made her way out into to the kitchen/living room. And almost collided with Kylo, just as he exited her sisters room. Clad in his work-out gear, of course. She missed the times when she would spend her mornings alone, in peace.

He steadied her with a large hand on her bare arm before she stumbled into him.

”Good morning Rey. Where are you going in such a hurry?”

She almost sighed, before she reluctantly looked up at him. Having to crane her head back to met his eyes. And suddenly the nights events came back to her in stark detail. Making her cheeks heat, and mouth grow even drier. Oh man, she couldn’t look him in the eye. Had he heard her? What was he asking?

When she didn't answer, his grip on her arm tightened, concern crossing his features."Rey?"

_ He's not asking about **that.** Just say something.  _

”I have bio a test this morning, and I’m late.” she finally managed to mumble.

His expression smoothed somewhat.  ”Oh, I can give you a ride if you want.” 

_No kriffing way._ ”No, thats okay. You seem to be going on a run anyways.”

”I can run after I’ve dropped you off.”

Rey was about to protest again, when her sister stepped out behind Kylo. Wrapped in her pink robe. 

”What are you two talking about?” she asked, a yawn distorting her words. 

Kylo looked back at her, a smile lifting the corner of his full mouth, giving her a quick peck on the top of her head.

”Rey’s late for school, and she apparently has a test this morning, so I offered to drive her.”

Her sister smiled widely at that, eyes crinkling at the corners as she placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder.

”That’s so nice of you. Doesn’t that sound great Reyrey?”

Rey tried to protest again. ”but he’s going on a run-”

”Which I’ve already told you I can do afterwards.” Kylo cut her off, a little bit of the alpha creeping in to his voice. Ugh she hated when he did that. 

Kaydel brushed past them, heading into the kitchen as she threw over her shoulder. ”Great, that’s settled then. I’m making breakfast.”

Rey’s shoulders deflated in defeat. Looked like she wasn’t going to get out of this one. Arguing about it would only put her further behind schedule. She made to walk again, but found that her arm was still trapped in Kylo’s firm grip. She looked down at his hand, then back up at his face, eyebrows lifting. 

”I have to shower first.” she said pointedly.

”Oh sorry.” he said, immediately letting go of her as if he hadn’t realized what he was doing. A flush of color painted his pale cheeks as he stepped away from her.

Just as she walked past him, she could've sworn that she saw his nostrils flare on an inhale, the skin between his eyebrows crinkling. Sniffing her. His eyes narrowing.. In what, disgust? 

_Great, now she smelled bad too._

Walking towards the bathroom she surreptitiously sniffed her armpit as she heard Kylo and her sister murmuring in the kitchen behind her. She didn’t smell like anything to her. Just laundry detergent and sleep. Weird.

After that she got ready in record time, showering quickly, throwing her hair up in her customary three buns and putting her clothes on. She couldn’t be bothered with makeup.

By the time she made her way out into the kitchen again, she was feeling a lot better than she had when she woke up, just a little bit woozy. But that could be from the shower. Her sister and Kylo was waiting for her there. Kylo sitting on one of the barstools before the kitchen island. His training shirt clinging to his broad back.

He turned towards her as she approached, dark eyes inscrutable. ”You ready to go?”

She nodded mutely, accepting her bag, phone and plastic wrapped sandwich from her sister.

”Then lets go.”

What followed was one of the most painful car rides of her life. And that was including the one she and her sister had taken to the police station after their parents accident.

It was just so awkward. 

Kylo’s sleek BMW was almost completely silent as it pulled out into traffic. The engine a quiet purr in the background. The radio turned down so low that Rey couldn't determine which song was even playing.

He seemed completely unbothered by this, whistling an upbeat melody as he steered the car one handed. A pair of black Ray Bans perched low on his long nose. 

Rey on the other hand, was leaning as far away from him as she possibly could in the passenger seat. Resolutely staring out of the window, and at the waking city that zoomed past. Only speaking when she had to give him directions. Trying not to look at him. Trying so hard to ignore the nights events. To erase them from her mind. 

And to top it all off, it seemed like she was about to start her period. Because by the time they pulled up in front of her school, her stomach had started to ache. A burning pain, that crept up her lower back and abdomen. Just her luck.

She barely looked at Kylo as she murmured a hasty thanks, and a see you later, before she stumbled from the car. Decidedly, not looking back.

Her head was back to pounding again. The morning clammer from the schoolyard piercing her ears and making her wince from pain. Her stomach cramping.

With a determined grimace, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder, and headed towards the entry.

_ Oh this day was going to be just great. _

* * * * *

When Rey got home from school later that day, she discovered that her sister was already back from work. Which wasn't that unusual of an occurrence. She worked uneven hours for the most part, and even weekends for certain events and expos. Now she waved at Rey in greeting, from the couch, mouthing “Paige” and indicating the phone by her ear. Also not unusual. Paige, was Rose's older sister. And just like Rey and Rose, Paige and Kaydel had been best friends since elementary school. Paige had moved to Corellia a couple of months back though, so now her and Kaydel often spoke on the phone in between visits. 

Rey just nodded and waved back. Dumping her bag on the kitchen counter.

She was still feeling a bit off after this morning. And her hectic day hadn’t made things better. She desperately hoped that she had done fine on the test despite of her rocky morning, but she couldn’t be sure. And when she finally relaxed afterwards, she had felt even sicker than before. As if her body hadn’t been able to fight it off anymore. Maybe a cup of tea was just what she needed to perk up a little bit. The warmth would sooth her aching stomach at least.

Her sister resumed her conversation while Rey rummaged around in the small kitchen looking for their old tea kettle. And of course she couldn’t help but to overhear what they were talking about. Or rather, who they were talking about. Her sister probably thought she was being covert, but she really wasn’t. 

“So yeah, it’s going great” her sister gushed, voice low. “He’s kind, funny. He can cook. He’s great with my sister. And I mean you’ve seen him. He’s freaking beautiful.” Kaydel smiled at something Paige said, giggling like a school teen.

“And sure, it doesn’t hurt that he’s also the best lay I’ve ever had.” She whispered dramatically.

_Ew._ And that was Rey’s cue to leave.

Deciding to skip the tea for now, she instead grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, swiped her bag back up from the counter and headed to her bedroom. Her safety zone.

She really tried not to listen in further on the conversation. But she heard anyways.

“He’s freaking insatiable in bed. Man, I can barely keep up with him. And he really knows what he’s doing you know. I don’t know if it’s an alpha thing or a Kylo thing, but he really knows how to please a woman.”

The door clicked shut behind a grimacing Rey as she leaned back against it, closing her eyes. It wasn't enough that she had to literally listen to her sister's sex life several nights a week. Now she had to hear about it too.

Her sister's next words were barely audible, as if she was trying to shield the ears of her younger sister from the juicer details.

“I swear he has the biggest dick I’ve ever seen Paigey. And he knows what to do with it, if you know what I mean.“ Kaydel tittered, listening to something Paige was saying, before she grew serious again. “The craziest thing happened last night though. We were going at it like usual.. you know me being pummeled into the bed, having the time of my life. And then he suddenly pulled out and just came all over me. And when I looked down, I saw that he had popped a knot. Like a real honest to god knot. It was all red and bumpy at the base. As if he’s dick wasn’t huge already.” Kaydel laughed breathlessly. “I’m just glad he pulled out. That thing would’ve fucking ripped me apart. “

Rey wanted the floor to turn into quicksand and swallow her up whole. 

“But it’s like the craziest thing. I looked it up today. You know knots and stuff. And the wiki-page said that the only way a male alpha can pop a knot, is when he’s with an Omega. . So do you think it’s like possible that I have some Omega ancestry or something?”

Rey’s eyes snapped open. Breath whooshing out of her.

An alpha couldn’t get a knot without an omega. Yet he had gotten one. Last night. Right at that the time that she shamefully brought herself to completion in the other room. And was pretty sure he had heard her whimper.

_ No. Nope.  _

She wasn’t even going to consider the implications of that. She wasn’t even sure what had happened during the night. It might’ve all been a fucked up fever dream. Maybe the rhythmic thumping had twisted into her dreamscape. Weaving that whole fucked up scenario into a dream. Maybe Kaydel really had some Omega DNA. Maybe Rey was just coming down with a cold. Maybe, maybe..

Her sister was full out laughing in the living room now, probably cracking up at one of Paige's famous lewd jokes. But Rey didn’t hear another word that was said.

She let her bag drop to the floor next to the door, and walked towards her bed in a haze. Crawling underneath the covers without bothering to take her clothes off. She pulled the duvet up over her head. Plugged in her headphones and closed her eyes firmly. Starting up Sorcerer’s stone on her audiobook app. She was asleep before the end of the first page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post chapter three sometime later next week. I'm working from home during these unstable times, so I spend a lot of my time by the computer working, which makes it a bit uninspiring to pick up my own computer by the end of the night to write. But I'll try.
> 
> Stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to post chapter two tomorrow!


End file.
